Be My Baby
by MsFernandaCriss
Summary: Traducción. Cuando Kurt Hummel descubre su embarazo, todo su mundo se viene abajo. ¿Qué vendrá de todo eso? ¿Qué sucederá con su familia, amigos... Blaine? ¿Qué sucederá con... otras cosas? Mpreg
1. Solo

**¡Hola! Verán, las cosas sucedieron de la siguiente manera:**

**Me encontraba curioseando por ahí, en busca de un fanfic de Klaine que me quitara el aburrimiento aquel día, cuando me encontré con este, el cual encontré muy adorable, y genial, de hecho podría decirse que quedé fascinada. Después de pensarlo varias veces, decidí pedirle permiso OurStarChristineDaae22 (quien escribió este fic) de que me dejara traducirlo, y ¡me lo concedió! Entonces, aquí está :D. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, y por supuesto, no estaría mal un review, quiero saber su opinión, o si tienen alguna duda, o quieren notificarme sobre algún error cometido por mí durante la traducción, cualquier cosa :3.**

**_-La traducción comienza... ahora-_  
**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten este fanfic. Será muy A/U, pero espero que todos se queden en su papel.**

**Ahora imagínense que Kurt tiene diecisiete, y en un grado junior en McKinley, mientras Blaine es un Junior y sigue en Dalton. En su mayor parte no seguirá la serie, pero espero que aún así lo disfruten. **

**¡Gracias por leer! Los reviews son siempre muy apreciados :')**

Kurt Hummel corrió rápidamente por los sucios pasillos de McKinley High, con una mano sobre su boca, más pálido de lo usual. Deslizándose alrededor de las esquinas, finalmente llegó hasta los baños, dando un tirón al oxidado mango de la puerta y se apresuró a entrar. Se metió en uno de los cubículos, ignorando el desagradable estado en el que estaban, y apenas tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta, antes de vomitar violenta y penosamente en el retrete.

Era la tercera vez ese día.

Cuando finalmente acabó, Kurt colapsó en el suelo, de una vez sin preocuparse por su ropa, y se apoyó débilmente en la pared. Le dolía, su garganta quemaba con el vómito caliente, mientras revisaba el vómito en su camisa. Estaba muy mareado… Estaba muy mal, no debió haber ido a la escuela el día de hoy, tenía cierto presentimiento…

No.

En su corazón, muy en el fondo, en algún lugar, aislado en miedo, Kurt sabía perfectamente bien por qué estaba enfermo.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, era como si fríos y terroríficos dedos rodearan su corazón, sofocándolo.

Mareado, presionó su frente contra la fría pared, intentando hacer que su cabeza dejara de girar. Se sentía horrible. Esperaba que Rachel y el resto no se sintieran demasiado preocupados por él, por haber tenido que salir corriendo de la clase para ir a vomitar. Después del segundo periodo, Rachel intentó insistir en que fuera a casa, pero eso significaría preguntas por parte de su papá y Carole… y no podría lidiar con eso. Además, él sabía que ellos tenían el poder de hacerlo desmoronarse…

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en las últimas semanas.

Primero, lo había ignorado, no pensando en eso, pero sabía que algo se había alterado. Naïvely, se mantuvo restándole importancia, pero él sabía. Él sabía… pero seguramente, ¿él no podía estar seguro? ¿No había visto ninguna prueba, en blanco y negro? Se apoyó de espaldas, intentando respirar normalmente… Esto era tonto. Podría estar seguro en cualquier momento. La sola idea lo aterrorizaba aún más, pero al menos podría estar seguro… y… ¿entonces qué?

Kurt estaba asustado. Estaba aún más asustado de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?".

Una voz sonó desde afuera del cubículo, un par de tenis blancos eran visibles debajo de la puerta. La extraña voz sonaba amigable.

"S-sí" Kurt intentó desesperadamente hacer que su voz sonara normal.

"¿Estás seguro, chico?" La voz sonaba genuinamente preocupada. "¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?".

"¡No! No." Kurt hizo su mejor intento por sonar relajado, pero eso sólo hizo que sonara más asustado. "No, estoy bien, gracias". La voz no sonaba convencida. Kurt escuchó un gruñido de incredulidad, pero el extraño captó el mensaje. "Okay, si estás seguro… Espero que te sientas mejor, amigo".

Entonces, se escucharon unos fuertes pasos, y se había ido.

Kurt se sintió culpable, el chico parecía amable, pero necesitaba estar solo. Necesitaba estar solo para hacer esto.

¿Entonces él estaba haciendo esto?

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, introdujo su mano en su bolso, hasta que encontró una pequeña y rectangular caja de cartón, cubierta con una escritura azul, que lo había estado atormentando desde la semana pasada. La había comprado el fin de semana, pero había estado asustado para usarla. Pero ahora, él se había dado cuenta de que su mano temblaba mientras leía las instrucciones, encontrándose leyendo la misma oración una y otra vez.

Finalmente, antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, rasgó la caja, y la usó de prisa, apenas respirando.

Ahí estaba.

Ahora estaba hecho.

La prueba estaba por venir.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Eso tomaría dos minutos. Kurt no estaba seguro de poder esperar tanto. De pie, guardó la prueba en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta del cubículo y saliendo de ahí, abriendo el sucio grifo para lavarse las manos y refrescarse la cara. Cuando se enjuagó la boca para quitarse el asqueroso sabor, levantó la mirada. Frente a él en el espejo, se encontraba un fantasmal adolescente blanco, aterrorizado, en ropa de diseñador, literalmente temblando en sus zapatos.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

De ninguna manera.

No a él.

No a él.

_Por favor._

Agarrando la correa de cuero de su bolso como si su vida dependiera de ello, caminó temblorosamente hacia los corredores para tomar un poco de aire, sintiendo aquel objeto de plástico prohibido presionando sobre su muslo. Parte de él no _quería_ mirarlo cuando estuviera listo. Estaba confundido, eso.

Pero él sabía. En su corazón, él sabía.

Gimiendo, se dio una palmada en la frente. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

* * *

"_Oh, Kurt" La voz de Blaine estaba en algún lugar, entre un jadeo, un gemido y un grito cuando Kurt lo empujó bastante fuerte hacia la cama, antes de situarse sobre su pecho y besando su cuello tentadoramente."Te amo", el contratenor susurró seductoramente, sus labios estaban rozando la oreja de su novio cada pulgada que podía alcanzar. El grueso cubrecamas bajo ellos era suave y cálido, el fuego crujía agradablemente, las luces se oscurecían. Era perfecto. Y había cierta desesperación en el aire. Los besos de Kurt se volvieron duros, rápidos, desesperados. Necesitaba a Blaine, ahora._

_Blaine soltó otro indistinguible gemido cuando los suaves labios de Kurt alcanzaron suavemente su clavícula. Los pálidos y delgados dedos del contratenor se dirigieron hacia la camisa de Blaine. Encontró la hebilla del cinturón de su pantalón, y fue consumido por el deseo de removerlo. Regresando a la cara de Blaine, lo besó apasionada y acaloradamente en los labios por al menos un minuto entero… se estaba impacientando. Necesitaba a Blaine ahora. Justo ahora._

_Nunca antes se había sentido así. Cuando bromeaba con Blaine acerca de arrancarse la ropa salvajemente el uno al otro, nunca se imaginó que sería como esto. Tan intenso. Este deseo quemante, esta necesidad que no podía negar. Esto dolía por poco, y había sólo una persona que podía satisfacerlo._

"_Blaine…" susurró en su pecho. "Te necesito… tómame…"_

_Blaine estaba muy feliz para complacerlo. Cuando se besaron, una y otra vez, cada vez más que la otra, tiraron sus camisas, con los botones deshechos. Blaine lo besaba hambrientamente._

"_¡Espera!"_

_Kurt lo miró molesto, desde donde desabrochaba cuidadosamente los ajustados pantalones de Blaine. "¿Qué?"_

"_No he traído ninguna… tú sabes… protección"._

_La mente de Kurt zumbó abruptamente de vuelta a la Tierra con un choque. ¿Qué?_

"_¿Tú sí?"_

_Kurt sacudió lentamente su cabeza._

_Blaine gimió, realmente gimió._

"_Lo siento mucho, cariño, debí haberlo pensado…" Sonaba totalmente decepcionado._

_¿Qué? No…_

_Miró a Blaine._

_Miró a los afectuosos ojos de Blaine. Devotos completamente hacia él. Kurt sabía que él haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera…_

_Seguramente…_

_¿Seguramente _una _vez no haría daño?_

_¿Sólo una vez?_

"_Lo siento, cariño…" Blaine se disculpaba nuevamente, mirándolo desanimado. "Yo… ¡Oh!"_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir la oración, Kurt lo estaba besando apasionadamente de nuevo, alcanzando hacia abajo._

"_¿Kurt?" Blaine preguntó cautelosamente, con incredulidad. "¿Qué estás…?"_

"_Si tienes SIDA," Kurt siseó sobre su cuello. "ahora es un buen momento para decirme"._

"_¿Qué…? ¡Oh!"_

_Blaine no estaba en condiciones de discutir con él._

_Y más tarde, cuando él quedó atrapado en los brazos de Blaine, Kurt no pensó sobre eso. A pesar de todas las advertencias; y la advertencias extra en su caso, sobre lo que podía pasarle a _él_, sobre lo que Blaine no sabía nada, incluso nadie, sólo él y su padre sabían sobre eso… de alguna manera, nada de eso parecía relevante._

_No podría pasarles a ellos._

* * *

Eso había sido hace dos meses. Y ahora, Kurt no podía creer lo _idiota_ que había sido. No había culpado a Blaine, él sabía que había sido completamente su culpa.

Y ahora…

Habían pasado dos minutos. Estaría listo.

Kurt no podía mirar. No podía soportarlo.

Cuidadosamente, Kurt caminó lentamente por el corredor, dando vueltas una y otra vez a su bolsillo. Miró hacia el grafiti en las paredes, las desbordantes latas de basura, escuchó el sonido proveniente de los salones, el ruido sordo de su propio corazón. Dando vuelta en las esquinas y andando de arriba abajo, Kurt no podía convencerse a sí mismo de mirar.

Finalmente, él alcanzó el pasillo en el cual se encontraba el salón del coro a la derecha. Miró a través de la ventana que se encontraba en la puerta, estaba vacío. Girando el picaporte, entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Caminó, cada paso era audible en el absoluto silencio. Cruzando el piano, se sentó en una silla junto a éste, cruzando una pierna como siempre lo hacía, entonces la descruzó. No podía sentarse así. Sus dedos rozaron la prueba en su bolsillo.

_Sólo mira, Kurt. Terminemos con esto de una vez. Sabes la respuesta. Sólo mira a la maldita cosa._

Respirando profundamente, Kurt cerró los ojos. Deslizó cuidadosamente el pequeño plástico blanco afuera de su bolsillo, tomándolo con ambas manos boca abajo. Con manos temblorosas, giró la prueba. Entonces, abrió los ojos. Se enfocó en la pequeña pantalla, donde había un único símbolo mostrado, muy visible. Tomando otro respiro, ligeramente regañado por el miedo, miró.

_Por favor, no._

_Por favor._

Una pequeña cruz azul.

_Positivo._

…

Finalmente, Kurt reaccionó. No podía recordar qué acababa de pasar. Era como si estuviera en blanco, borroso… Pero estaba muy despierto. Ahí estaba, sentado en una silla frente al piano, vivo, con el corazón latiendo… con la condenada prueba en sus manos, con esa pequeña palabra en negro, cada letra cortando en él como un cuchillo…

Oh Dios.

"Oh _Dios"._

Kurt gimió suavemente, con su voz como un quejido. Una de sus manos voló hasta su boca en shock. No. No, por favor no. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Esto no era real. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ahogándose. Esto _no podía_ ser real.

_Embarazado._

¿Qué seguía?

¿Qué haría?

¿Qué iba a suceder?

Oh Dios mío, ¿qué sucedería con Blaine?

Su mente era un desastre, zumbando con pensamientos, advertencias, miedos, terror, recuerdos… No podía tener sentido, había sucedido muy rápido, había sido una experiencia fuera de lo normal. En medio de la locura, la clara y terrorífica confusión, recordó una visita con una doctora cuando tenía once años, cuando resultó positivo por su gen… Su oficina era fría, su bata blanca, su rostro severo. Ella arqueó los dedos, inclinándose en el escritorio hacia él. Él no había entendido realmente lo que eso significaba cuando solamente era un niño.

"_Si alguna vez concibes, lo más seguro que puedes hacer, ´por los peligros y complicaciones, sería abortar"._

"_No"_ Kurt jadeó fuertemente. Entonces se detuvo.

¿Por qué había dicho eso tan fuerte?

Y ¿por qué tenía sus manos rodeando instintivamente su abdomen?

Se detuvo.

Sucesivamente, el pánico disminuyó. Podría ver gradualmente claro, su mente estaba limpia, su cabeza se había enfriado, su respiración se normalizaba y podía pensar.

Miró hacia abajo, sus manos seguían en su camisa de algodón, cubriendo el logo del diseñador impreso en ella. Entonces, pensó en lo que estaba debajo de sus manos, debajo de su piel.

Una vida. Una pequeña vida, más real que nada. Pequeña, pero parte del mundo.

Kurt había pasado el pánico de _Oh Dios santo, ¡estoy embarazado!..._ y pensó en lo que eso significaba.

Pero ahora…

Se imaginaba al feto, no.

Al bebé.

No era sólo una colección de células. Era un humano, tan real como podía ser. Era una parte de Blaine, creciendo dentro de él, una pequeña vida que ellos habían creado. Era un bebé, sin ayuda, vulnerable. No podía ser simplemente desechado. Era un milagro.

El aborto no era una opción.

Su mano aún seguía cuidadosamente sobre su abdomen, miró hacia abajo, aún con lágrimas. _Nada te sucederá a ti,_ prometió en su mente. _Nunca._

…¿Pero qué seguía ahora?

¿Qué diría Blaine?

¿Qué dirían _todos?_

Oh Dios.

_¿Qué diría su padre?_

Pero Kurt sacó firmemente todo eso de su cabeza antes de que todo se volviera muy realista. Justo ahora, sólo había una cosa que importaba. Y nada podría importar más de nuevo. Kurt sabía que amaba a su bebé más que a nada, todo el mundo, su propia vida. Daría su vida entera en un latido de corazón, sin pensarlo ni un segundo. El niño de él y Blaine, un milagro.

Cuando Kurt finalmente dejó aquel salón del coro, cruzó sus brazos cuidadosamente frente a su camisa, sabía que su vida había cambiado. Para bien. Y nada sería lo mismo otra vez…

**¡Cierto! ¡Lo que sucederá en la Tierra ahora...!**

**¡Espero que sigan leyendo! Tengo un par de ideas para esto...**

**Nunca he estado embarazada, así que toda la información aquí es secundaria, por favor háganme saber si algo está mal! :P**

**Próximamente habrá más! Gracias por leer, recuerden enviar un review si así desean!**

******:') OurStarChristineDaae22 xx**

**_-Fin de la traducción-_  
**

* * *

**Aww, ¿no es genial? Bueno, quizás mi traducción haya quitado un poco de genialidad :c, pero aún así, me fascina esta historia, y espero que a ustedes también les fascine de igual manera, y ya saben, si les gustó, tienen alguna duda, o desean notificarme algún error cometido por mí, review! ;) **

**Si leo reviews que demuestren que este fic ha gustado, intentaré actualizar la próxima semana, lo prometo :3. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Decirle

**N/T: ¡Mil disculpas! Deben odiarme por tardar tanto en actualizar, y querer lincharme y eso, pero agh, he estado horriblemente ocupada, y esto me toma mucho tiempo, además de que cuando tenía tiempo, no tenía internet, y sin internet no puedo subir esto. De hecho, esta traducción la hice de prisa, disculpen si hay algún error, pero a partir de ahora prometo actualizar más seguido. Oh, y quizás algún día cercano suba uno de mis fics, ya tengo algunos capítulos hechos. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: ****La historia no me pertenece, ni mucho menos Glee, yo solamente traduzco.**

* * *

**N/A: Hola a todos. Oh mi Colfer, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! No puedo decirles lo mucho que significan para mí :') Por favor, síganlas enviando y yo seguiré actualizando rápido. **

**Este fic es en cierto modo unión de temporadas dos y tres, pero si tú en cierto modo vas con ello :P… Lo siento.**

**Glee no me pertenece, o Disney, o la hermosa canción cantada en este capítulo.**

**Disfruten, y por favor review :') Espero que todos estén bien xx**

* * *

"¡Hey, cariño!"

Sin previo aviso, unos fuertes brazos, cubiertos por una chaqueta azul, abrazaron fuertemente a Kurt por los hombres. Dando un pequeño chillido por el shock, Kurt giró alrededor para ver la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Blaine. "¡Hey!" exclamó, mirando hacia Kurt como si él fuera un ángel, una criatura de luz pura y belleza. Por un momento, Kurt se permitió a sí mismo tener la misma reacción hacia su hermoso, maravilloso, asombroso y loco novio, su corazón brillaba como siempre lo había hecho.

Entonces, él recordó. Oh Dios.

"¡Blaine!" Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás, aún en shock por la sorpresa, confundido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, en el casi vacío pasillo justo antes del inicio del quinto periodo, aún en su uniforme de Dalton?

Blaine intentó verse ofendido, haciendo una fingida y tierna cara triste. "También me alegra verte".

Kurt cerró sus ojos por un segundo. Blaine parado ahí, hoy de todos los días, justo cuando hacía algunas horas él descubrió…

"¿Por… por qué estás aquí?" Él soltó, no queriendo parecer muy a la defensiva y violento. Blaine realmente parecía incómodo, pero heroicamente, continuó sonriendo.

"Tuve un periodo libre, entonces pensé en venir a verte" dijo felizmente. "No pude quitar la idea de mi cabeza, entonces pensé- ¿Qué diablos? Wes me prestó su auto. Dios, eso me tomó mucha persuasión. Lo tomé hoy para ir a la escuela y dejar mi auto en casa…"

Kurt lo miró mientras él hablaba. Con ausente felicidad…

Él sabía que debía decirle. Lo largo que lo dejara, lo difícil que sería. Pero oh Dios, mira sus ojos. Blaine se veía tan feliz, sin preocupaciones, tan encantado solamente con estar con Kurt…

"…de cualquier manera, fui a donde Mercedes cuando te estaba buscando en la biblioteca, y ella me dijo que has estado actuando raro todo el día. Todo distante y preocupado… ¿estás bien?" De repente, él miró preocupado, con su mano acariciando gentilmente la mejilla de Kurt, sin importarle quién los estuviera viendo.

Blaine frunció el ceño. Kurt sabía que él podía leerlo como a un libro… "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó cautelosamente.

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?" Él intentó hacer que su voz sonara normal y despreocupada. Entonces, no pudo evitarlo. Sonrió radiantemente. "Estas aquí".

La amplia sonrisa de Blaine regresó, y se veía aliviado.

No podía decirle. No ahí, a mitad del pasillo, no ahora. Él aún estaba con dudas con el hecho él mismo, él no podía decirle a nadie. No aún.

"Gracias por venir, eso fue… realmente dulce" Kurt tartamudeó, intentando bloquear su mente, buscando la mano de Blaine y apretándola.

"No hay problema, hermoso" Blaine sonrió. "Aún si tengo que irme en diez minutos para regresar a los ensayos…"

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron. "¿Manejaste todo el camino cruzando la ciudad sólo para verme por diez minutos?"

Blaine miró a su alrededor. "Bien, estoy aquí, ¿o no?" se encogió de hombros modestamente.

Los ojos de Kurt se desbordaban de lágrimas. "Oh mi…" No podía siquiera decirlo con palabras. "Eres el más dulce…"

Blaine rió cariñosamente a su sobre-emocional novio. "Hey, se supone que debo ser totalmente dulce toda la semana. Porque ¿tú sabes qué semana es?" Sonrió emocionado.

"¿Q-qué?" Kurt pestañeó sin comprender.

Con el rostro caído, Blaine se veía sorprendido. "¿Qué? Tú has estado solamente hablando de eso en el pasado, como hace un mes. ¿Qué pasó hace un año en Viernes?"

Kurt frunció el ceño, entonces recordó. "¡Oh!"

"¡Sí!" Blaine intentó verse molesto, pero no le importó realmente. "Un año de la más hermosa, perfecta relación e inalterada felicidad con la más maravillosa persona en el mundo" él sonrió radiantemente, apoyándose en él y besándolo.

¡Claro, su aniversario! Kurt había olvidado completamente el día de hoy que era esta semana… que con todo… pero claro que sabía. Había sido tan paranoico con cuentos de novios olvidando que había estado lanzando no-tan-sutiles indirectas desde Navidad. El tenía el regalo de Blaine desde tiempo atrás, estaba envuelto y oculto cuidadosamente en el fondo de su enorme armario. No podía esperar para dárselo el Viernes… Pero hoy, se había ido completamente de su cabeza. Se sentía horrible, pero entonces otra vez…

"Oh, sí. Nuestro aniversario de un año" Kurt sonrió débilmente. "Por supuesto que sabía".

"Un año, y serán muchos más" Blaine lo besó de nuevo, no importándole quién mirara.

"Oh, sí" Kurt coincidió. Blaine lo envolvió con sus brazos, acercándolo en un abrazo.

"No puedo creer que haya sido un año… Awh, parece como si fuera ayer cuando tú estabas cantando "_Blackbird"_… El mejor día de mi vida" Blaine suspiró.

"El mío también" Kurt coincidió distantemente sobre su hombro.

"Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado este año…todo por lo que hemos pasado…"

Kurt mordió su labio. _No sabes ni la mitad, cariño…_

"Y ahora está aquí" Blaine lo jaló, tomando sus manos. "Será…" Besó su mano. "la mejor semana" besó su otra mano. "de todas". Giró alrededor de Kurt, sonriendo radiantemente.

"¿La mejor _semana?"_ Kurt frunció el ceño, curioso.

"¡Sip!" Blaine no podía evitar verse satisfecho consigo mismo. "Me siento mal por perderme el día de San Valentín, que con todo lo de mi ojo… entonces ¡esto será oficialmente hecho por eso! Esta semana" Sonrió aún más. "Voy a decirte que te amo cada día".

"Aún así lo haces. Normalmente más de una vez".

"Sí, pero…" Había un brillo misterioso en su ojo. "¿Hago esto cada día?"

Detrás de él, Blaine sonrió con una mano, y de repente, pareciendo fuera de la nada, música sonando. Una hermosamente familiar introducción sin aviso llenó el pasillo. Kurt sentía que hubiera venido alrededor de la esquina, donde Blaine había hecho un gesto, pero no muy emocionado.

Blaine sonrió, tomando sus manos nuevamente. "Yo sólo pienso que esta canción resume exactamente lo que nuestro tiempo juntos ha significado para mí" dijo suavemente.

Y, en su fuerte y aterciopelado tenor, empezó a cantarle a Kurt.

"_If I never knew you (Si nunca te hubiera conocido)_

_If I never felt this love (Si nunca hubiera sentido este amor)_

_I would have no inkling of (No hubiera tenido la menor idea de)_

_How precious life can be (Qué hermosa la vida puede ser)_

_And if I never held you (Y si nunca te hubiera abrazado)_

_I would never have a clue (Nunca hubiera tenido una pista)_

_How at last I'd find in you (Cómo al final encontré)_

_The missing part of me…" __(La parte faltante de mí)_

Kurt se estaba derritiendo. No habían otras palabras, cuando Blaine lo abrazó fuerte, ahora serio, mirándolo a los ojos. El contratenor miró fijamente a los increíbles y hermosos ojos dorados de Blaine, y se dejó transportar al crescendo de la voz de Blaine con la música, en algo más intenso y poderoso.

_In this world so full of fear (En este mundo tan lleno de miedo)_

_Full of rage and lies (Lleno de furia y mentiras)_

_I can see the truth so clear (Puedo ver la verdad tan limpia)_

_In your eyes (En tus ojos)_

_So dry your eyes…" __(Entonces seca tus ojos)_

Gentilmente, Blaine levantó una mano y tocó suavemente la sensible piel debajo de los ojos de Kurt, en donde ya se estaba llenando de lágrimas. Mirándolo adorablemente, Blaine continuó.

"_And I'm so grateful to you (Y estoy muy agradecido a ti)_

_I'd have lived my whole life through (Hubiera vivido mi vida entera pensando)_

_Lost forever (Perdido por siempre)_

_If I never knew you…" __(Si nunca te hubiera conocido)_

Cuando la frase terminó, Blaine, sonriendo ampliamente, amablemente hizo gesto a Kurt de sentarse en el piso. Sintiendo y comprendiendo cada palabra, en su pura, dulce y hermosa voz, Kurt cantó la parte de Pocahontas a Blaine, gentilmente sujetando su rostro.

"_If I never knew you (Si nunca te hubiera conocido)_

_I'd be safe, but half as real (Estaría a salvo, pero a mitad de lo real)_

_Never knowing I could feel (Nunca sabiendo que podría sentir)_

_A love so strong and true (Un amor tan fuerte y verdadero)_

_I'm so grateful to you (Estoy tan agradecido a ti)_

_I'd have lived my whole life through (Habría vivido mi vida entera pensando)_

_Lost forever (Perdido por siempre)_

_If I never knew you…" __(Si nunca te hubiera conocido…)_

Mirando como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerlo más feliz en ese momento, Blaine entró con la parte de Smith fuertemente, con pasión en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Kurt fuertemente.

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful…"_ _(Pensé que nuestro amor sería tan hermoso)_

Kurt cantó de regreso, mirando con amor a los celestiales ojos de Blaine.

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright…"_ _(De alguna manera haríamos brillar al mundo entero)_

Juntos, ambos cantaron con puro amor y verdad, puro deleite con sólo estar juntos, y sabiendo que el otro sentía exactamente lo mismo. Era pura magia, puro cielo. Kurt sintió como si estuviera volando, volando en los brazos de Blaine. Con Blaine se sentía invencible, hermoso, apreciado, amado. Y con eso podían vivir el resto de sus vidas, Kurt se consideraría la persona más afortunada en el mundo.

"_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night (Y ellos nos dejarían donde esos susurros en la noche)_

_But still my heart is saying we were right…" __(Pero mi corazón aún está diciendo que tenemos razón)_

_Oh if I never knew you (Oh si nunca te hubiera conocido)_

_There's no moment I regret (No hay momento en que me arrepienta)_

_If I never felt this love (Si nunca hubiera sentido este amor)_

_Since the moment that we met (Desde el día en que nos conocimos)_

_I would have no inkling of (No hubiera tenido la menor idea de)_

_If our time has gone too fast (Si nuestro tiempo ha ido muy rápido)_

_How precious life can be... __(Qué tan preciosa la vida puede ser)_

_I've lived at last... (He vivido hasta el final)_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful (He pensado que nuestro amor sería tan hermoso_

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright (De alguna manera haremos el mundo brillar)_

_I thought our love would be so beautiful (Pensé que nuestro amor sería tan hermoso)_

_We'd turn the darkness into light (Haríamos volver la oscuridad a luz)_

_And still my heart is saying we were right (Y aún mi corazón está diciendo que estamos en lo correcto)_

_we were right (Estamos en lo correcto)_

_And if I never knew you (Si nunca te hubiera conocido)_

_If I never knew you (Si nunca te hubiera conocido)_

_I'd have lived my whole life through (Habría vivido toda mi vida pensando)_

_Empty as the sky (Vacío como el cielo)_

_Never knowing why… (Nunca sabiendo por qué)_

_Lost forever (Perdido por siempre)_

_If I never knew you…" __(Si no te hubiera conocido)_

"Te amo" Blaine susurró.

Sujetándose hasta la última y magnífica nota, la voz de Kurt se cortó. Estaba tan sofocado con lágrimas y emociones, y fue abruptamente regresado de su maravilloso paraíso, de vuelta a la difícil realidad. El rostro angelical de Blaine lo miró, debilitado desde pura alegría a interés cuando se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas de Kurt venían de _más_ que música hermosa.

"Hey, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó, sin aliento, pero preocupado.

"N-nada" la voz de Kurt salió sin aliento, aguda. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, como una pequeña cascada.

"¿Kurt?" El miedo creció en los ojos de Blaine. "Sucede algo"

"¡Nada!" Kurt intentó sonar afirmativo y seguro, pero las lágrimas eran persistentes, y él estaba seguro que él no se vería nada más que bien mientras no pudiera ver la mirada larga y fija de Blaine.

"No," Blaine tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarle. "Kurt, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó, realmente serio, todo lo de Disney se había esfumado como el mar en la arena.

"Blaine…"

Él apenas podía respirar. Era como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado, sus pulmones se hubieran colapsado, su cuerpo se hubiera apagado.

"Blaine… yo-"

"¿Sí?" Los ojos de Blaine estaban llenos de suave, genuino, inocente interés.

"Blaine, y-yo…"

Oh Dios. No _podía_ decirle. De repente, Kurt estaba aterrorizado. ¿Qué diría Blaine cuando le dijera? ¿Qué haría? ¿Culparía a Kurt? _Claro_ que lo haría… ¿Qué pasaría si intentara terminar con él? ¿Qué si lo dejara de manera absoluta? ¿Qué si…? Oh Dios, más lágrimas derramándose sin fin.

No _podía _decirle.

"¡Lo siento tanto!"

Sin más palabras, Kurt caminó lo más rápido que pudo lejos de él, sujetando sus libros hacia su pecho, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer, por favor review! Habrá más pronto! xx**


End file.
